solo un sueño?
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: un pequeño lemon de nuestra pareja sasusaku!


- mmm.........Sasu...kee- ahí estaba otra vez la maldita pelirosa que lo hacia perder los estribos, suspirando su nombre, como todas las noches, antes, al principio siempre se sonrojaba al escuchar esos gemidos por parte de la kunoichi, SU molestia.

- Sa...Saku..ra- y ahí estaba él, susurrando su nombre, dejando su orgullo de lado embelesado por su belleza, su cuerpo frágil, sus piernas esbeltas que se enredaban como fino lino a sus caderas, sintiendo sus manos en su espalda y hombro, quemándolo.

Esa chica lo tenia en sus manos y lo peor de todo era que ella lo sabia, todas las noches era la misma historia, se aparecía ante él, tentándolo, seduciéndolo, y él cada noche caía en su juego, un juego que los dos gozaban, era SU pequeño juego, pero hay que mencionar que no todas las noches era igual, sabia que la monotonía no cabía en su jueguito.

- Sasu..mmm...maas- esta noche seria algo mas salvaje, no frenaría sus impulsos, esta noche la recordaría y si que lo haría.

- Er..eres...una..molestia...mandona- se acerco a sus labios y los beso con avidez, sintiendo la exquisita fricción de su pecho contra el de ella, sentir sus pezones erectos rozando su torso, lo hacia excitarse aun mas, así que decidió repetir la acción provocando un gemido ahogado de parte de la pelirosa.

- mmas...fuer..te...Sasuke!!- podría ser una molestia y mandona, pero si ella se lo estaba pidiendo, no podía negarse

- tu lo pe...diste- Sasuke beso y mordió el cuello de su amante mientras tomaba las caderas de la kunoichi elevándolas un poco de cama, entretanto el se ponía de rodillas haciendo la penetración mas profunda, el compás que llevaban era descontrolado, en esa posición podía ver como los fluidos de Sakura empapaban su miembro erecto, como los senos de ella se movían sin medida por las fuertes embestidas, sus movimientos eran mas agresivos, Sakura se retorcía de placer, la habitación estaba llena de gemidos, nombres susurrados y el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al encontrarse de esa manera, estaba por llegar al clímax, lo sentía

-Ess..per...ra.. Sasu..- la pelirosa puso una mano en su pecho, después de haber pedido mas ahora lo hacia detenerse, que era lo que quería esa mujer, ni el lo entendía pero, si ella lo pedía era por algo y desde que comenzó esto, nunca se había equivocado, siempre era para mejor

- y...ahora... que te... pasa???- la miraba entre sorprendido y molesto, lo había detenido en lo mejor, pero no se imagino nada de lo que vendría al ver como Sakura se incorporaba de la cama y besaba desde su tórax hasta su oído

- Ahora déjate llevar Uchiha Sasuke- no supo como llego a esa posición, él estaba recostado en la cama con la kunoichi encima de él, miraba embelesado el cuerpo que tenia sobre él, sintió como unas manitas tomaban sin pudor su miembro excitado y como lo conducían a la entrada de la vagina, Sakura deslizo el pene de Sasuke dentro de ella soltando un placentero gemido, Sasuke afirmo su cabeza en la almohada arqueando su espalda, levantando sus caderas, sujetando con sus manos las caderas de Sakura, la hacia llevar un ritmo desenfrenado, sentía como su falo entraba y salía de Sakura, ahora si que iba a llegar, sentía como las paredes de ella lo envolvía y cada vez era mas estrecha, los dos iban a alcanzar el cielo, cada vez aumentaba mas el ritmo, ella poso sus manos en su pecho para darle mas estabilidad y poder sostenerse, la miro, estaba sonrojada, de vez en cuanto soltaba unos grititos, sus senos iban y venían y sin pensarlo agarro uno de ellos y lo estrujo, ella grito su nombre, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado

- Saa…Sasu..ke...mira..mírame- clavo sus ojos en los de SU molestia, esos ojos de un color tan claros, los pozos aguamarina, gracias a ellos el podía afrontar sus miedos, ellos trajeron la paz a su mundo complejo, su mirada, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de Sakura, ella tenia un cuerpo divino, no se quejaba, pero sus ojos eran los que los cautivaban, solo ellos le mostraban lo que en realidad necesitaba, le trasmitían amor, lujuria, entrega.

Se iba a venir mirando sus ojos, ellas los tenia abierto mostrando las múltiples sensaciones que sentía, solo unas cuantas embestidas mas, agarra fieramente la cadera de Sakura, sabia que le dejaría marcas mas eso ahora no le importaba

-mmmm...sii..solo...un poc...co..maaas...Sasu- Sakura se mordía el labio inferior

- SASUKEEE!!!!!- sintió un golpe en su cabeza - SE QUE ES SABADO PERO NO PUEDES DORMIR TODO EL DIA, APRESURATE Y AYUDAME CON LO QUE TE PEDI, ME LO PROMETISTE

- Usoratonkashi!!- lanzándole un golpe a su amigo- NO ENTRES ASI A MI CASA!!- maldito el día que se le ocurrió darle copia de las llaves de su casa

-pero...- le iba a reclamar, mas cierta parte de su amigo le llamo su atención- NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTABAS TENIENDO UN SUEÑO HUMEDO- Naruto lo miraba con cara de depravado

-CALLATE!!!!- y ahí estaba otra vez el Jinchūriki lleno de moretones y chichones provocados por su sonrojado y acalorado amigo- ahora mejor me voy a bañar y como siempre con agua helada- lo dijo para si mismo, debía aceptarlo esos sueños ya se estaban repitiendo muy seguidamente y se estaba acostumbrando a bañarse con agua muuuy helada

Estaba a punto de entrar al baño.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun- y ahí estaba la protagonista de sus sueños, porque Naruto la había traído?!!

- Hmp…buenos- no es que se llevaran mal, pero sabia que él mismo en el estado que se encontraba ahora, era un peligro para Sakura, ya que deshacerse del dobe era pan comido

-Siento por que Naruto te halla despertado, pero tu sabes como se pone con esto de ayudarlo para pedirle una cita a Hinata...quizás esto te moles-fue interrumpida por Naruto

- A Sasuke no le molesta, además el ya debería estar listo, se nos hace tarde, así que vamos a comer algo a su cocina mientras se arregla

Sasuke solo la contemplo mientras se marchaba junto al dobe, sonrió

- Haruno Sakura, algún día serás mía si o si, no pienso dejarte ir- suspiro y entro al baño lo esperaba una buena ducha helada.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FIN°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Antes que nada aclarar que Sasuke ya habia vuelto a konoha y matado al horrible hokage (que no me se el nombre xD)y la pena por haber abandonado la aldea era de hacer de vedetto x un año...donde yo fiu a verlo todos los dias xD.....y lo q tenia q hacer con naruto era acompañarlo y apoyarlo moralmente xq le iba a pedir una cita a Hinata...como lo convencio...bueno fue un dia que salieron a beber y a Sasuke se le pasaron las copas..xDD**

**Bueno esta es una historia que adapte, porque la original esta en bleach es un ichiruki xD, pero como mi prima no ve esa serie, este oneshot es 100% mío, así que se la dedico y después que leas esto te daré un gran plato de tallarines con vienesa aunque primero es la ducha xD(talla interna)……espero que les haya gustado y tal ves podría algún día haber segunda parte ...**

**me meresco un review??**


End file.
